


Another Level of Hell

by EspadaIV



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Hell, Silent Hill 2, dark themes, silent hill movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Dark Pyramid Head Musings.





	Another Level of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, Please do not sue. Silent Hill and its characters belong to their respective owners. I am a mere fangirl.
> 
> Yeah, I write more than just Bleach stuff. Imagine that! lol
> 
> I love Pyramid Head. I have a huge Pyramid Head Tattoo on my back reaching from shoulder to hip. He's right next to Aerith. One of my favorite movies is Silent Hill (I know some love it or hate it, I happen to be the former). I used to watch it every day and would fall asleep before "The Darkness" came over the town the first time. As soon as that siren hit, I was out like a light.

He had suffered. He only did so because of his perversions.

 

The little girls.

 

The women.

 

All of them cowering and begging before him.

 

This punishment didn't seem so extreme once you thought about what he actually did. Then again, he was stuck in Silent Hill.

 

He roamed this foggy town with the empty streets and the ash-filled sky. The only interaction he got were the creatures with legs but they never lasted long. They always split in half from too much force, his Great Knife cleaving through them easily.

 

He was stuck in this helmet; head now misshapen and grotesque from the pressure. He was stuck lugging this weight around with him; body muscled from carrying the sword.

 

He knew he wasn't the only one. There were several more throughout this level of hell. He had to wonder if their crimes and sins against humanity were as awful.

 

When they sentenced him to death, had the creatures of hell laughed? When they pushed the button to allow the deadly chemicals circulate through his bloodstream, had the gates of hell opened it's arms and welcomed him? 

 

It was boring searching an empty town for new blood.

 

Until the humans arrived. They were sparse but you knew when they were here.

 

The creatures stirred with excitement. It pushed the normally hidden citizens of Silent Hill from their holes. He gave chase, hacking his way through them and the others. The girl on the steps of the church had been another way for hell to pay retribution to him. She had been foolish to think that the church was a safe haven. They all were foolish and blinded by their leader.

 

It took a certain amount of force to actually pull the skin from someone's body.

 

He relished the blood and their pain of the ones he killed.

 

Then there was the human who pierced his muscles with bullets. He had seen him in the apartments. He had bided his time and waited, taunting the man. The Darkness had descended and the man was trapped with nowhere to go.

 

The siren sounded and his mutilated eyes narrowed as much as they could. He had to retreat. Those were the rules.

 

His steps were slow, waiting for the man to come after him. If he followed then he would simply end him. There would be nowhere for him to run. The Great Knife would slice him from the top of his head and through his body in a jagged line until it dropped from his groin.

 

He would wait for his revenge against this human.

 


End file.
